fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons: Corrupted Realms
Nicktoons: Corrupted Realms is the fifth installment of the Nicktoons Unite! series, taking place shortly after the events of Globs of Doom. This time around the story features an immense roster of 66 characters. The game has an improved and larger story mode than the previous game and a separate battle mode that has been added. Gameplay Nicktoons: Corrupted Realms lets up to four players battle it out against one another using a graphical style similar to those of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (video game), though upgraded to current standards. Fighters can move and fight in all directions on a 3D battle field. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. The game makes use of an upgrade system. Every character starts out with a set amount of 'special moves' that they can use on the battlefield. They can deal regular punches, which always is the set up to making combo's. The special moves can manifest in several ways. You can make a combination with the control stick and one of the buttons to perform one or do a certain combination of buttons at the end of a combo. The upgrade system comes into play when you battle enough with a character. When a character wins a battle they earn experience points which makes them level up, to a max of level 100. You also gain experience when losing a battle for your performance during the battle, although it is always less than the experience gained when losing. While leveling you sometimes get a bonus, for example a new special attack. Your opponent can be defeated once you fill up three bars that are displayed at the top of the screen. You gain one bar when you defeat an opponent. The one who first has three bars wins. After being defeated it takes some time before you respawn on the battle field again, and will be spawned at a safe distance from your opponents. Every character also has a Finisher attack which is the most powerful attack in the game that, when used correctly, will deplete one bar of the opponent's health. The Finisher can be filled up by successfully performing combo's. A bar, next to your health bar, displays that. Every character has a different Finisher that involves a small cinema before it is actually being executed. Some characters may even have guest characters appear in their finishers. Story Mode For the plot of the story mode see: NickToons: Corrupted Realms/Story. Story Mode works similar to battle mode. You play as one of the characters, or sometimes one character, that is in that chapter of the game. You make your way though the realms of the NickToons universe trying to reach the goal the character has set for themselves. You will walk around in special 3D areas that only can be played in story mode where you can walk in all directions, similar to open world games. You will only encounter regular enemies in these parts. When you fight another character on the roster, these battles will always take place in an area which coincidentally also is a stage in the game. Bosses who aren't playable sometimes have a special area designed for them, or also appear in stages. Like in battle mode the character you play as will level up when defeating another character or a boss, they however gain no experience from defeating regular enemies. During the story mode there are collectibles. These collectibles are characters from all around the Nicktoons universe. Similar to Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots these characters are locked up in a 'bonus level' which requires a certain character to enter. Each character has a special 'bonus level' in the game similar to Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. At the end of the game all the characters will have to fight the final boss Pariah Dark. Playable Characters There is a total of 66 playable characters. Six of these characters are time-released characters that can be downloaded after a certain date. Along with these characters comes an update to the story which then includes a special chapter in which the character is playable and can face off Pariah Dark. These characters may already appear in the story beforehand, but might not be playable then. Most of the art is done by NewEraOutlaw. Default Unlockable Non-Playable Characters For a full list of the characters see: Nicktoons: Corrupted Realms/Data Non-playable characters appear throughout the story. These character may provide something to the plot, act as bosses or just appear as characters who must be saved in the 'bonus levels'. Once a character is unlocked, saved or encountered a data will be made for them to view in Jimmy Neutron's Database. The data's act like trophies in the Super Smash Bros. series. All the default characters already have data's in Jimmy Neutron's Database. Stages There is a good amount of stages in the game. Most of the shows represented in the game have a stage, but not all of them. However some of the bigger shows may have multiple stages because their realms are also more significant in the story mode. Unlockable stages can only be unlocked through battling on them in the story mode. Default Unlockable Trivia *Characters from shows based on movies were considered but were eventually scrapped to make place for other characters. The cut characters are: **Tai Lung from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. **Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **Dr. Blowhole from The Penguins of Madagascar. **Otis from Back at the Barnyard. **Bob from Monster's VS Aliens. **Rabbid from Rabbids Invasion. **Rango from Rango. *The only animated shows of Nicktoons that aren't represented at all in the game are: Mr. Meaty, Pelswick, Action League Now!, The Brothers Flub and KaBlam! Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Nickelodeon Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Action Adventure Games